Ardillas
by Naoki-san1
Summary: que de donde vienen los bebes?, que inventara kakashi?, ardillas?


Ardillas

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la aldea de konoha, si… el sol brillaba, los perros ladraban, los gatos maullaban, el pasto era verde (¿?), el pelo de sakura seguía siendo rosa, kakashi seguía llegando tarde, naruto seguía teniendo esa extraña obsesión por el ramen de ichiraku, sasuke seguía siendo un tipo antipático, amargado y guapo, tsunade seguía siendo tan borracha como de costumbre, ero-sennin seguía de…….ero-sennin, orochimaru seguía siendo medio medio, ino seguía siendo fastidiosa, chouji seguía comiendo sin parar, shikamaru seguía tan flojo como de costumbre, tenten se seguía peinando de los cebollitas, lee seguía usando esa ridícula ropa verde y autoimponiendose reglas al igual que su sensei y diciendo frases extrañas sobre la juventud, neji seguía tan serio y pálido como siempre, hinata seguía tan timida como siempre, kiba era tan escandaloso como siempre lo fue, shino era tan serio y nada extrovertido como ya lo hemos visto, gaara seguía con esas ojeras que se parecen a las de "L" de death note, temari….seguía siendo ruda y kankuro seguía usando su mismo mameluco…bueno creo que entendieron la idea de que tooooooodo seguía como de costumbre en un día cualquiera en la aldea de konoha………..hasta que…..ese día en un entrenamiento…….

Naruto- ne, kakashi sensei- dijo el rubio viéndolo seriamente

Kakashi- (baja su libro para mirarlo) que pasa naruto?- dijo indiferente el pervertido sensei

Naruto- tengo una pregunta- dijo con cara de duda

Kakashi- adelante naruto puedo responder cualquier pregunta que tengas en mente- dijo alardeando

Naruto- de verdad???- dijo sonriendo como tonto

Sakura- naruto…no le creas, nadie es capaz de saberlo todo- dijo con una ceja arriba

Naruto- ah no??-

Sakura- hash…en verdad crees que hay alguien que sepa tooooodo???-

Naruto- no lo se, es difícil saberlo-

Kakashi- vamos pruébenme, los reto, los reto- dijo emocionado el sensei

Sakura- eh?? "que extraño es…reta a unos niños de 13 años"- pensó viéndolo de forma rara

Naruto- bueno…yo quería saber….

Kakashi, sakura y sasuke quien se encontraba lo más alejado de ellos sin perder detalle de la discusión lo miraban con intriga

Naruto- mm…de…..de…. de donde salen los bebes?????- dijo inocente

Sakura- queeeeeeeeeeeeeee???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi puso cara de "situación embarazosa", y sasuke simplemente decidió no seguir escuchando la discusión, ya sabía de antemano que siendo naruto no había forma de que su pregunta fuera una inteligente.

Kakashi sudaba en frio…ahora que le decía????, además sakura también estaba ahí….era aun mas embarazoso siendo una niña

Naruto- kakashi-sensei???

Kakashi- emmmmmm

Naruto- esta bien- dijo viendo como sudaba su sensei

Kakashi- ejem..eh…si.si…..e-estoy bien naruto, ajajaja- rio nervioso

Naruto- seguro???-

Sakura- esa era tu pregunta????-

Naruto- si-

Kakashi- acaso tu sabes la respuesta sakura????-

Sakura- eh…yo……pues…no- admitió la kunoichi

Kakashi- bien este pues………..- decía mientras se le ocurría algo

Naruto- no sabe…no sabe- dijo delatándolo con el dedo

Kakashi- "diablos……nose que decirle…si le digo la verdad va a quedar traumado………..tratándose de naruto se creería cualquier cosa….pero sakura………..es mas difícil convencerla…..mmmmmmmmmmmmm"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-

Naruto- kakashi-sensei???...ya dígalo, no sabe, ni siquiera tiene hijos-

Kakashi- mmmmm………eso no tiene mucho que ver…………-

Sakura- hash… veo que se la pasaran así todo el día…yo mejor me voy con sasuke-kun-

Sasuke al escuchar eso desapareció de ahí en 1 segundo

Sakura- sasuke-kun???...sasuke-kun!- comenzó a llamarlo- no pudo haber ido muy lejos- dijo mientras se alejaba de kakashi y naruto y gritaba el nombre de su amor platónico a los cuatro vientos mientras sasuke se había escondido en un basurero cercano

Kakashi- "bien un problema menos"

Naruto- bah!, no sabe, es un mentiroso…me mintió!!!!!!- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas juntas y una extraña y graciosa posición con la boca como haciendo pucheros

Kakashi- no de hecho ya te lo voy a decir-

Naruto- ah si???- incrédulo

Kakashi- pues si…veras…..pues tu sabes que tienes dos papas no???...bueno….tu no…ok sakura tiene dos papas

Naruto- aja

Kakashi- bueno todos los papas emmm…..pues ellos…pues cuando se casan deciden tener hijos-

Naruto- aja- dijo con cara de niño de preescolar que quiere entender un dibujo

Kakashi- pues cuando deciden eso pues ellos…..ellos……hacen lo que todos los papas hacen…- dijo con gotitas en la frente y riendo como tonto

Naruto- y que es????- dijo con intriga

Kakashi- pues ellos…………………emmmmmmmmm- volteo para todos lados y vio una ardilla que volteaba graciosamente para todos lados- ellos compran ardillas-

Naruto- ardillas????- repitió el con cara de "ehhhhhhhhhhh????"

Kakashi- si si ardillas- dijo el muy convencido

Naruto- para que quieren los papas unas ardillas????

Kakashi- ah…pues es muy sencillo las quieren para….pues para……….. paraaaaa-

Naruto- paraaaaaaaa..?????

Kakashi- pues para eso

Naruto lo veía como quien no se puede quitar una duda de encima

Kakashi- si pues la ardilla este……los papas le dicen a la ardilla que quieren un hijo y después la ardilla va con sus amigas ardillas al bosque-

Naruto- al bosque???-

Kakashi- hai, hai, y de ahí van con el dios de las ardillas y le dan un bebe a la ardilla para llevarlo a sus dueños-

Naruto- dios de las ardillas????

Kakashi- hai

Naruto- kakashi-sensei, estas seguro que estas bien???'

Kakashi- claro claro, porque no iba a estarlo????

Naruto- mmmmm, es extraño, le pregunte a tsunade-oba-chan y me dijo una cosa totalmente distinta a esa.

Kakashi- --U

Naruto se va de ahí en busca de sus compañeros dejando a un kakashi bastante traumado

Kakashi- yo tratando de proteger su inocencia y el ya lo sabia….todos mis esfuerzos por decir una linda historia de ardilla fue en vano- dijo meciéndose como si fuera autista.

Sakura seguía en busca de su adoradísimo sasuke-kun, quien no pretendía salir de aquel basurero por ninguna razón….solo que………………………………resulta que en el basurero, había una ardilla, sasuke la vio y grito

Sasuke- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura escucho aquel grito y como es de esperarse reconoció enseguida la voz

Sakura- oh, un grito………seguramente ese debió ser sasuke……alla voy sasuke aguanta yo te salvare de… (iba corriendo hacia el basurero donde se escucho el grito y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver lo que vio, sasuke lo mas alejado del animalito que allí se encontraba) de una ardilla?????- dijo ella un poco sorprendida de la reacción de sasuke con un animal como ese.

Sakura- sasuke, le temes a las ardillas- dijo algo divertida

Sasuke- que te hace pensar eso???- dijo queriendo parecer indiferente

Sakura- mmm no lo se quizá porque gritaste por una ardilla y en estos momentos no te atreves ni a tocarla????- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo…y lo era

Sasuke- de acuerdo solo quítala de aquí-dijo viendo a la ardilla como si se tratara de un monstruo malvado que se lo quería comer y que iba a salir de su armario en la noche-

Sakura- bien…la quitare- sakura empieza a cantar tipo Fiona y la ardilla sale del bote y se posa en la cabeza de la pelirosa- no se porque le temes…es una criatura muy linda

Sasuke- si claro, a ti no te mordió cuando eras pequeña- murmuro

Sakura- dijiste algo???-

Sasuke- no, no nada

Naruto vio a lo lejos a sus compañeros y se acerco corriendo mientras movía su mano para que vieran que era el…o algo así supongo

Naruto- neeeeee, SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Sakura- vaya…será que kakashi-sensei respondió su pregunta???

Sauske- imposible, demasiado embarazoso para el

Naruto llego adonde se encontraban sus amigos y de repente se quedo sin habla

Sakura- ne, naruto estas bien????

Naruto- sa-sakura-chan, no me digas que tu y sasuke………..quieren tener hijos??????????

Jejejeje, ese fue mi primer fic publicado….esta tonto lose…………..despues subiré varios asi que manténganse al pendiente………..jejeje….ok…..primero no creo que haya alguien leyendo esto…y segundo……………. Para que pongo esto??? Si de todos modos nadie lo lee???, ok….soy extraña….dejen reviews personas fantasmas que leen esto.


End file.
